


Volcanic Eruption

by The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie



Series: New Spirit City (Humanized AU) [5]
Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie/pseuds/The_Magic_Tuba_Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tahu tries to comfort Onua after a bad breakup.<br/>However, Tahu being Tahu means it doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcanic Eruption

**Author's Note:**

> I might write the break up itself later. Who knows~

                Thomas Hunt knocked on the door.  There was no answer.  This didn’t come as too much a surprise to Thomas, as the door belonged to Orlis Newton, who probably didn’t want to talk to anyone right now.  Even if that someone was trying to reach out to him.  Even if that someone was Thomas, who knocked again.

                “Orlis, it’s me, Thomas,” he said, because he thought that would make a difference.  “Come on, open the door, man.”  He knocked again, this time a little louder.

                Orlis ignored the knocks; he was holed up in his room as he lay on the bed.  He had turned the lights off and curled up on one side, the side he would sleep on when Percy used to sleep with him, with blankets and sheets thrown askew and soft snoring drifting up to the ceiling.  Now the bed was made and it was only Orlis.

                Thomas knocked again.  “Orlis, come on!  Open up.”  Thomas didn’t say “this is really not the time for this” or “I know you’re sad but I’m here to cheer you up, clearly” because even Thomas Hunt has a little bit of tact.  But his patience was wearing.  He banged once more.  After no answer yet again, Thomas glared at the door.  “Okay, Earth Man,” he muttered to himself, “you wanna do this the hard way?  Okay, I can do the hard way.”  He turned on his heel and walked outside Orlis’s apartment complex.

                Once outside, Thomas acknowledged the few Matoran wandering about the mining district, but focused his attention on the second floor, trying to remember where Orlis’s apartment was located.  Once he found it (identified as the one with the lights off in early evening), he unclipped his Kanohi Miru from his belt and strapped it to his head.  Getting a running start, the Toa of Fire leapt towards the modest balcony and floated gracefully to land on its concrete edge.

                “Piece of cake,” he grinned to himself as he dropped down and slipped off the mask.  He fiddled with the porch door and slipped inside the dark apartment.

                Orlis simply curled slightly tighter when Thomas flicked on the lights he found.  The large man on the bed didn’t say anything as Thomas approached.

                “Orlis,” Thomas began.  He was going for a softer voice, more sympathetic, but the minor inconvenience of not answering the door gave his words a slightly condescending tone.  “Dude, you can’t stay like this forever.”

                The big man on the bed was silent, like usual.

                Thomas made an exasperated sound.  “Come on.  We’ve got Toa things to do.”

                “Is there a present danger to the mining district?”  The voice was deep, rumbling, yet soft, quiet, and deliberate.

                “By Mata Nui, he speaks-”

                “Is there something attacking my charges?”

                Thomas pursed his lips.  “Well, no, not presently, but-”

                “Then you may leave me be.”

                Hunt’s brow dipped down a bit.  “No, I may not,” he said.  “I can’t just stand back and let you wallow in self-pity like this.”  He gestured around.  “I mean, seriously!  The lights are off, you’re curled up in your bed, facing the dark corner of your room, fully clothed; you’re not even under the damn covers!  In what world can I “leave you be” like this?”  How dare Orlis not respond to Thomas the way he wanted.  He came all this way…

                There was slight movement on the bed in the dim light.  “I don’t expect you to understand.”

                Don’t expect him to- “What?”  Thomas snapped back.  “Don’t understand?  I’m sure I had plenty of girlfriends who broke up with me!”  _You know, back before I lost my memory.  And stuff.  Lots of girlfriends._   “What don’t I understand?  It’s not like you two were _in love_ or whatever.” 

Thomas knew he had crossed the line, but he didn’t care.  He was becoming more and more annoyed with Orlis and his inactivity and wanted to start something.

                Orlis didn’t move for a while.  Then, in a very small voice, “Put on your Hau.”

                Thomas, who had adopted a wide stance, placed his hands on his hips and cocked an ear forward slightly.  “What?”

                “I said, put your Hau on.”

                Hunt thrust out his jaw defiantly.  “And why would I do that?”

                The next thing Thomas Hunt knew, he was crashing through the outer wall of Orlis Newton’s apartment, soaring through the air two stories above the pavement.  As if in slow motion, Thomas turned to see the corner of the shop across the street rise up to meet him as he pulled the red mask off his shoulder and onto his face.  Then there was dust and rocks and rubble. 

As he picked himself out of the remains of a very nice donut shop, Thomas saw Orlis drop down from the new back door of his apartment and onto the street.  The earth around the big, dark man seemed to swirl and undulate with emotion as Orlis Newton stepped towards the rubble.  Thomas grinned beneath his mask.

                “Just because the nature of our relationship was unfamiliar to you,” Orlis didn’t even have his mask on.  “Does not give you the right,” The cement cracked.  “To determine,” and the ground shook.  “What _love_ is or isn’t!”  Orlis swung his large fist in a graceful arc and buried it deep in the ground before Thomas.  But Thomas had already leapt back, onto higher ground.

                This was the first time Thomas had seen his friend so worked-up.  If he had been a proper state of mind, he would have been more worried, but Hunt had let his anger and frustration seep out of him and it seemed to be infectious.  He had been itching for a fight this good since he took down that particularly large Kane-Ra that had wandered into the blacksmithing district.

                Effortlessly, Newton withdrew his fist from the ground, bits of earth clinging to it, and looked up.  Finding his target, Orlis bunched up his back muscles, then rolled his shoulders down and arms forward, guiding two waves of black soil thundering up the rubble toward the Toa of Fire.

                Thomas grinned wider as the soil crashed around him, neatly avoiding him in a perfect sphere with him at the center.  The wave passed and Thomas could clearly see Orlis in the same position below him, now recoiling, bringing his hands towards himself.  “It’s too bad-”  The witty retort was cut short as something slammed into Thomas’s back, sending him flying towards the Toa of Earth.

                Orlis let the wave of soil that he had turned around carry Thomas directly into his arms, grabbing the Toa of Fire by his collar, then swinging him down onto the concrete in a fluid motion as the rest of the earthy tide passed.  Without thinking, Orlis held the blonde-haired man down with one hand and raised his other in a solid fist above his head.  He realized he had every intention of bringing it down right on Thomas Hunt’s nose, probably smashing his skull into the concrete.  A small crowd of Matoran had gathered on the periphery of the destruction, watching wide-eyed.

                Thomas looked around from under his mask, seeing the mining district’s people for the first time.  They were watching him be defeated.  He looked up at Orlis and saw the man’s eyes closed; he didn’t even have the decency to look at his opponent?

                Orlis drew a shaky breath, and lowered his fist and Pakari over his face, and leaned in close to Thomas’s Hau.  “I’m going to have to ask you to leave,” he said quietly.

                “Or you’ll what?” Thomas replied.  He was still angry about being made a fool and then suddenly he was flying through the air again.

                Orlis’s chest heaved from the exertion of throwing his friend a second time, this time far enough away to discourage a return visit.  The Great Kanohi of Strength hid his budding tears of frustration and hurt as he addressed the Matoran gathered.  “My apologies,” he said, voice steady.  “Brother Tahu and I were simply sparring.  I will repair the road and shop as best I can tonight.”

                The Matoran nodded, leaving the Toa to his work as he smoothed out the road and did his best to reconstruct the structure of the shop.  He could only use the earth around, so the glass window was not replaced, but the basic structure was sculpted out, and the asphalt lacked the designating stripes, but at least he repaired that pot hole he’d been meaning to get to.  Satisfied with the night’s work, Orlis made his way back up to his apartment and closed the Thomas-shaped hole in his apartment with earth.  He sighed as he set the Pakari back in its shrine, then stared at the bed, still empty.  The Toa of Earth sighed once more, but removed his clothes and yanked the bed sheets back and dropped into the bed.  It was still lonely and even the large Ussal Crab plush Orlis hugged to his chest didn't make it any less so, but he fell asleep, regardless.


End file.
